


Любовный напиток

by Koti



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Drugs, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koti/pseuds/Koti
Summary: История о взаимном недоверии.
Relationships: Dante Gabriel Rossetti/Fred Walters





	Любовный напиток

**Author's Note:**

> Лауданум (лат. Laudanum) — опиумная настойка на спирту. 
> 
> Картина Данте Габриэля Россетти “Найденная”: https://lh4.ggpht.com/v5goioMnpocSUlPDZiNQjRFOJpN_tVKStODo1Tuhxzit2Xf1hmHcft9yCTr-=s1200
> 
> Отмеченные звездочкой строки, которые произносит Габриэль, взяты из стихотворения Данте Габриэля Россетти “Разлучение смертью”: https://stihi.ru/2010/04/28/998

Когда Фред постучал в двери дома Россетти, ответом ему была только напряженная тишина зимней ночи. Он прошелся вдоль окон и, прильнув к стеклу, сумел разглядеть кровать в глубине комнаты и очертания лежащего на ней Габриэля.  
Вернувшись к двери, Фред снова постучал и без особой надежды нажал на ручку двери — та неожиданно поддалась.  
Войдя в комнату, Фред споткнулся о лежащий на полу крюк для люстры. Видимо, выпал из гнезда в потолке. Этот крюк всегда выглядел хлипко. Фред положил его в угол, где уже пылилась какая-то ветошь, веревка и несколько подрамников.

— Габриэль, это я… Габриэль!  
Фред зажег несколько свечей, их зыбкий свет выхватил из серого полумрака мольберт с установленной на нем недописанной картиной, прислоненные к стене холсты, почти всю просторную и немного захламленную комнату.

Габриэль не спал. Его осунувшееся лицо было осенено совершенно несвойственным ему выражением отстраненного, углубленного в себя удивления.

Со дня похорон Лиззи прошла всего пара недель, и все это время Габриэль впадал то в шумные истерики, рыдая и проклиная себя, то в апатию. Порой он так глубоко погружался в свои мысли, что не слышал как к нему обращались, и из оцепенения его можно было вывести только прикосновением.

— А, милый Фред.  
Фред подождал еще немного, но на этом обычно красноречивый Габриэль иссяк и, тяжело вздохнув, прикрыл воспаленные веки. Фред сжал его ладонь.  
— Сейчас я заварю чаю с ромашкой — Милле передал, — и тебе вмиг полегчает.

Затопив на кухне крохотную печурку, Фред вскипятил воду и бросил в нее ломкие стебельки трав. Когда отвар был готов, он перелил его в чайную чашку и добавил бренди, просто чтобы Габриэль не вылил пахучее зелье в ближайший горшок с комнатными цветами.

— Выпей, — Фред вложил в ладони Габриэля теплую чашку.  
Габриэль недоверчиво покосился на Фреда, и принюхался.  
— Что это?  
— Успокоительное. — Фред устало улыбнулся. — Ромашка, душица. Капелька бренди.  
— Капелька бренди. — эхом повторил Габриэль. Зажмурился и выпил залпом.  
— Как ты? — участливо спросил Фред.  
— Я вчера ходил к Рескину. — невпопад ответил Габриэль.  
Фред забеспокоился.  
— Он отказал тебе в патронаже?  
— А? — Габриэль как будто не расслышал вопроса. — Он сам пригласил меня, угощал хересом. Я сразу почувствовал привкус лауданума, но не придал этому значения. Ты знаешь, мы с Сид его часто пьем. Пили.  
Он говорил странные вещи, Фред. Сначала упрекал меня в том, что я посмел делать грязные намеки относительно него и Розы Ла Туш, хотя я просто передал ему то, что обсуждали все.  
Бог мой, этот наш разговор был месяцы назад, а он, оказывается, помнил все это время! Зачем-то сказал мне, что никогда бы не посмел прикоснуться к Розе, что для него она — все равно что святая, ангел, сошедший на землю! А я, по его мнению, демон во плоти, воплощение всех земных пороков!  
Он сказал, что такой как я не заслуживает чести даже имя ее произносить, в общем, нес полный бред, весь покраснел, тряс надо мной своими жуткими бакенбардами..  
Обличал меня так, будто статью в газету писал: лжец, завистник, лицемер, распутник и прелюбодей, попирающий не только общественные, но и божьи законы.  
Он сказал, что смерть Лиззи — это моя, и только моя вина. Что я заслуживаю наказания.

Последнюю фразу Габриэль произнес едва слышно.

— Обвинять тебя в смерти Лиззи? Как бессердечно.. Постой, что значит — заслуживаешь наказания?  
Габриэль отвел взгляд, кусая и без того истерзанные губы.

Фред наконец понял, что же во внешности Габриэля так его беспокоило и почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Кожа на шее и запястьях Габриэля была покрасневшей и слегка воспалившейся.

— Да, наказания. Наверное, ты тоже так считаешь, милый Фред. Тебе известно то, о чем Маньяк и Джон даже не подозревают: записка Сид, интрижка с Джейн. Во сколько авантюр я тебя втянул! И Сид, я втянул Сид в свою неустроенную жизнь непризнанного художника. Она бы была жива, если бы не я.. Теперь мне кажется, что в чем-то Рескин был прав: кто я, если не искуситель?  
Габриэль попытался засмеяться, но смех замер на губах.

— Ох, — Фред потянулся к нему, чтобы обнять, взять за руки, утешить, сделать хоть что-то! Но Габриэль отстранился, подняв ладонь в запрещающем жесте.  
— Подожди с утешениями, Фред. Он сказал, что я заслужил наказания за свои грехи, и что он возложил на себя эту миссию. Так и сказал — миссию!  
Фред покачал головой.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Я тоже не понимал, но о, Фред, он объяснил мне всё! Сначала, по его словам, он хотел наказать меня демонстративным игнорированием: отказ от дома, от патронажа, ни единого упоминания обо мне и моих работах в его статьях и эссе для Таймс. — Габриэль хмыкнул. — Как мелочно! Но потом он решил, что такая тактика не оказала бы на меня должного воздействия, якобы я слишком толстокож.  
Что ж, он придумал более изощренную пытку, и когда он стал в красках расписывать свои абсурдные фантазии, я не мог поверить ушам, я не мог поверить, что он — сам Рескин, человек настолько набожный, настолько просвещенный и, казалось, всем существом своим устремленный к добру.. Что он способен говорить и намереваться осуществить настолько порочные и жестокие действия.  
Он сказал.. — темп обычно быстрой речи Габриэля замедлился, он выталкивал слова с видимым усилием. Запустив пальцы в волосы он сжал их в кулаки, явно причиняя себе боль. — Сказал, что как существо физическое, живущее животными порывами и делающее все в угоду своей плоти, я и наказания заслуживаю физического.  
Момента, когда в его руках появились розги, я даже не заметил. Наверное, под действием опиума я то и дело выпадал из реальности.

Ты спросишь, почему я сидел и слушал этот вздор, так я отвечу тебе: все дело было в хересе и лаудануме. Я так ослаб, что у меня не было сил возразить, мысли путались, я даже встать с кресла не мог.  
Он склонялся надо мной, явно наслаждаясь моей беспомощностью, и говорил, говорил. Тень за его спиной была как чудовищный носорог, который вот-вот прорвет обои, выйдет наружу и растерзает меня. О, в тот миг мне казалось, что я уже попал в преисподнюю!  
Эта тень все время отвлекала, смысл слов Рескина с трудом доходил до меня.

Он сказал, что высечет меня, и это будет возмездием за сломанную жизнь Лиззи и за то, как я надругался над всеми женщинами, которых затащил в свою постель. Он судил меня, понимаешь? Возомнил себя карающей божьей дланью.

«Возможно, это на некоторое время удержит вас от распутства.» — сказал он и потрепал меня по щеке.

Бог мой, в этот момент я почувствовал себя в ловушке.

Фред заметил, что глаза Габриэля загорелись лихорадочным огнем, он как будто немного ожил. Габриэль, тем временем, продолжал, возбужденно жестикулируя:  
— Я тогда в полной мере осознал, что чувствует героиня «Найденной». Ты помнишь ее, конечно, я уже давно бьюсь над ней. Я теперь точно знаю, что неверно передал эмоции женщины, надо будет переписать выражение лица, да!  
Габриэль вскочил и бросился к мольберту, очевидно, собираясь сейчас же взяться за работу. Фред удержал его.

— Габриэль, прошу. Расскажи мне все.  
Тот нехотя вернулся, зябко потянул одеяло на плечи.  
— Да это и есть все. Когда он начал расстегивать на мне жилет я запаниковал, попытался встать и только тогда заметил, что он привязал меня к подлокотникам кресла.

Габриэль протянул руку, и Фред осмотрел бордовую отметину на его запястье.  
— Тогда я словно обезумел, видимо от страха, и рванулся так, что кресло затрещало. Не знаю, откуда у меня взялись силы, но я смог вырваться из пут.  
Я оттолкнул его и бросился из комнаты, из дома, прочь, прочь. Пришел в себя уже на своей улице. Бог знает, как я, одурманенный, брел по ночному Лондону.

Фред был поражен извращенностью ума Рескина. — Да я.. я напишу статью в «Иллюстрированный Лондон»! Общественность растопчет его!  
— Что? Нет, ты не должен! — горячо возразил Габриэль — Об этом никто не должен узнать!  
— Я имел ввиду его связь с Розой Ла Туш, — поспешил успокоить его Фред, — О них уже давно ходят довольно гнусные слухи, статья будет еще одним поленом для пожара, в котором сгорает его репутация.

Фред не мог отвести взгляд от шеи Габриэля. Красная полоска на белой коже выглядела точь-в-точь, как след от петли. Однажды он уже видел подобное — на шее проститутки, которая повесилась в доходном доме, где Энни снимала комнату. Фред тогда зашел на шум как раз когда самоубийцу вынимали из петли.  
Но откуда такой след у Габриэля? Деликатность не позволяла задать вопрос настолько личного характера.

А что, если не было ничего? Отказ Рескина в покровительстве не подлежал сомнению, но было ли все остальное: опиум в стакане вина, обличительная речь, связывание, угрозы унизить и избить? Возможно, Россетти придумал все это, чтобы побудить Фреда разгромить Рескина в своих статьях? Впрочем, Фред только что предложил сделать именно это, и если Россетти сейчас согласится..

— Нет, нет, нет, нет! На Габриэля жалко было смотреть, его всего трясло. — Одним своим словом Рескин может вознести или погубить художника! Твои статьи ему не навредят, не больше, чем все те слухи, что ходят о нем. Но он сразу поймет, кто за этим стоит, и уничтожит меня. Он уничтожит меня!..  
Сейчас я молюсь только об одном: чтобы он осознал насколько безумным и аморальным было его желание поиграть в боженьку. Мне кажется, он был не в себе.

— Зачем тогда ты рассказал мне все это? — Фред был искренне озадачен. — Если тебе ничего от меня не нужно.  
— Ты мой друг. — просто ответил Габриэль.  
— Друг. — тупо повторил Фред.

Вот теперь он по-настоящему испугался. Габриэль, уповающий на чьи-либо моральные качества. Габриэль, рассказывающий настолько компрометирующую историю не надеясь извлечь из нее пользы для себя… Фред понял, что все, что Россетти ему рассказал — чистая правда, и то, каким сломленным он выглядел, наводило на еще более пугающие мысли. Мог ли Рескин осуществить свои угрозы? Не преуменьшил ли Габриэль тот ущерб, который ему был нанесен?

Глаза Габриэля странно блестели, на щеках играл нездоровый румянец. Фред ушел на кухню, чтобы заварить еще успокоительного настоя. Да и поесть им бы не помешало.  
Когда Фред вернулся в комнату, с триумфальным видом неся на подносе остатки зачерствевшего пирога, Габриэль стоял около холста с «Найденной» и рассеянно перебирал кисти.

— Я думал, стоит нам с Сид пожениться, и все наладится: она освободится от привычки к опиуму, ее болезнь отступит, силы вернутся к ней. Кажется, я всерьез верил, что свадебные колокола и поцелуй любви исцелят ее. Как в сказке.

— О, Габриэль. — Фред смотрел на него, такого открытого и уязвимого сейчас. Умело же он прятался за маской амбициозного эгоиста. Впрочем, почему прятался? Можно быть романтичным и циничным, наивным и расчетливым одновременно. Габриэлю можно.

Фред не заметил, как преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, как рывком развернул его к себе. Габриэль тихо плакал, его выдавали только судорожные выдохи. Замирая от собственной наглости, Фред сцеловывал соленые слезы, обнимая и шепча в экстатическом порыве:  
— Если ты демон, то ты, безусловно принадлежишь к породе римских демонов — гениев, ибо ты — гений нашего братства! Или же ты Архонт — воплощение огня! Ты горишь так ярко и освещаешь путь в новое и неизведанное и манишь за собой всех нас..

Лишь озвучив свои потаенные мысли Фред понял, почему так легко уступил Габриэлю Лиззи, даже не попытавшись вступить с ним в борьбу за ее внимание. Почему сейчас, после всего плохого и хорошего, что между ними было, он так крепко прижимает Габриэля к себе. Почему ему так страшно прикасаться кончиками пальцев к воспаленной коже на шее Габриэля. Почему так страшно смотреть в темный, захламленный угол, где лежит веревка и выпавший из потолка крюк.  
Он любил их — Лиззи и Габриэля — одинаково. Господь Всемогущий! Одинаково.

Спустя полчаса немного повеселевший Габриэль небрежно вертел в руках опустевшую чашку.  
— Что бы я делал без тебя, милый Фред. Чудесная настойка, мне действительно лучше. А бренди еще остался? Неси его сюда! Травки — это прекрасно, но что может успокоить душу лучше, чем старый добрый бренди?  
Опухшие от слез глаза Габриэля лучились искренним весельем, когда Фред, чертыхаясь, вернулся из кухни.  
— Не смог найти вторую чашку? Давай пить из одной.  
— Как Тристан и Изольда? — усмехнулся Фред, принимая чашу из рук Габриэля.

Габриэль замер, всматриваясь в лицо Фреда. В полумраке его глаза казались совершенно черными.

— Да. Бренди будет нашим любовным напитком. — тихо ответил он. — А если мы разделим ложе, я положу между нами мое единственное оружие — кисти.  
Фред опустил глаза.  
— Нет, это было бы пыткой. Если бы между нами были только кисти, я не раздумывая сломал бы их.

Габриэль заметался по комнате, схватил что-то, и, театрально бросившись перед Фредом на колени, протянул ему пару кистей.  
— Ломай.  
— Но..  
— Эти уже исписанные. Ломай.  
И Фред переломил их.

Локоны Габриэля удивительно пружинистые: Фред оттянул прядь, отпустил — и она упруго свилась в крупные чернильные кольца.

Фред никак не мог прийти в себя после поцелуя. Когда раздался треск ломающихся кистей, Габриэль подался вперед и впился в его губы так стремительно и яростно, что дыхание перехватило. Они целовались, но когда Фред начал расстегивать жилет Габриэля, тот схватил его за запястья и не отпускал. Он так и не дал прикоснуться к себе. Они разделили только поцелуй — безумный, отчаянный, бесконечный, слишком, слишком короткий поцелуй.

Габриэль положил голову Фреду на колени, и тот с наслаждением погрузил дрожащие от желания пальцы в темные кудри.

— Эту тайну я назову ли* — шептал Габриэль, а Фред слышал: У тебя есть привычка время от времени говорить правду людям, правду обо мне. Как я могу доверять тебе?

Габриэль перевел взгляд на «Найденную». — Кажется, губы к губам прильнули.*  
Фред наклонился к нему и, обняв ладонями лицо Габриэля, поцеловал его со всей нежностью, на которую был способен.  
Пожалуйста, доверься мне.

Уходя, Фред забрал веревку с собой.


End file.
